Found
by PhoenixGunner
Summary: AU In the middle of the second war, Athrun rejoined Zaft, leaving Cagalli alone to maintain peace in Orb. They meet again aboard the Minerva due to an accident. How will they react? AXC


-1**Author's note**: I didn't like how GSD turned out, so I decided to rewrite it with a little twist. Fukada really messed up and, in my opinion, completely defiled Cagalli. So, I figured I would do her justice and write this story. Sorry if she seems a little OOC, but I like her better this way. Remember this is an AU and slightly Asucaga fic. This is my first piece ever, so please be kind enough to read and review.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own any Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny characters. Those belong to Fukada. It sucks, I know.

**Summary**: In the middle of the second war, Athrun rejoined Zaft, leaving Cagalli alone to maintain peace. What happens when she boards the Minerva?

Phase I

"What's goin' on?" a mechanic aboard the Minerva asked.

"We recovered a life pod floating in space. We're about to open it and find out what's inside," his companion whispered.

Soldiers positioned their rifles, aiming them at the entrance of the pod. They spread out, surrounding the pod.

"Wait. Let me do it." Athrun Zala stepped out form among the crowd that was eagerly waiting to find out more about the life pod.

With a nod from Captain Talia Gladys, he strode toward the pod. As Athrun wrapped his hand around the knob of the door, he reached for the gun strapped to his waist.

Quickly, he swung the door open. His allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he glanced around, searching for any signs of life.

A body laid on the floor.

The person was face-down, covered in blood. Although the light was too dim to see much, Athrun notice the multiple gunshot wounds that covered their body. Quickly, he hurried to check their pulse. _My God! He's alive!_

Athrun glanced at the person's left hand. The light from the entrance was reflecting on something, making it glint. He squinted, trying to see what it was. His eyes widened as the realization dawned upon him.

A silver ring with a single rose-colored stone.

"CAGALLI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head was pounding. It felt like it was about to explode.

_What the hell is that?_ she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. A white light was blinding her. She quickly closed them shut.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Her eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice! Athrun!

Painfully, she lifted herself up from the bed, muttering incoherent curses. Her arms were covered in bandages, as well as the rest of her body.

"How are you, Cagalli" he asked again.

Her expression changed from surprised to sad.

"What do you care?" she asked bitterly. Athrun visibly winced. She turned away.

"I do care."

"Whatever."

"What happened to you? How did you get shot? I thought you were with Kira and the Archangel. Where are they?" Athrun questioned.

"They're safe, if that's what you're asking."

"That's good."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes with Athrun glancing at Cagalli every few seconds. Yet, Cagalli remained content with staring out the window.

"If you're here, I guess I'm on the Minerva," Cagalli stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Cagalli raised her arms, stretching while she yawned. "well, this isn't what I planned, but plans can be changed."

"And what are you planning?"

"That's none of your business," Cagalli answered. Finally, she sighed. "If you must know, I was planning to visit some old friends I stayed with in the desert. But after I boarded their ship, we were attacked. Before I knew it, they shoved me in a life pod and sent me away."

Athrun nodded. "I see. And what happened to them?"

Cagalli stared at the ground and remained silent. Athrun understood.

"I'm sorry."

"Does that change anything? Does being sorry bring them back to life? _Sorry_ is just a word. It doesn't do anything. So, why should you be sorry?"

Athrun looked concerned. "What's wrong with you? You're acting strange."

"Maybe I'm just being realistic. Mankind cannot live without wars. They need to fight, to kill, to die. Maybe we should stop trying to change the world and let it be."

"That doesn't sound like the Cagalli I know."

"The Cagalli you know is gone!" She glared at him. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of watching my friends die right before my eyes while I stand their helplessly. I wish all the wars would end, but they won't! And I realize that nobody can stop it!" After a few minutes, she relaxed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired."

Athrun nodded. "I'll leave you so you can get some rest." He stood up and walked out the door, leaving Cagalli sitting there, thinking.


End file.
